


Trouble

by Storytelling_Sparrow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Crying, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Kissing, Panic Attacks, Violence, cursing, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/pseuds/Storytelling_Sparrow
Summary: This takes place directly after the episode "Can LYING Be Good?" Please heed the tags/warnings, this story gets rough before it gets better.





	1. When Your Past Won't Let You Go

Virgil shut the door to his room and closed his eyes, sighing in irritation. He hadn't been able to get out of there fast enough. That whole thing with... _him_... had really freaked him out, more than he'd care to admit to himself. He shuddered, memories of Before threatening to surface. Virgil shook his head and blinked a few times in rapid succession. _"No. No, I'm fine. Patton's fine, everything's fine,"_ Virgil thought to himself in an attempt to remain calm. He popped his hood up and went to grab his headphones from the desk. Maybe some music would help soothe his nerves, or at the very least take the edge off. "Damn you, Deceit..." Virgil muttered under his breath.

 

"You rang?" a sickly sweet voice purred. That voice. Virgil's eyes widened and he whipped around, hoping he'd just been hearing things. But the fear inside him grew when he saw Deceit standing there, casually leaning against the door like he'd been there all along, bowler hat partially obscuring his face from view. He raised his head up to meet Virgil's gaze and gave the anxious side a cocky smirk. "Looking good, V. It was _so nice_ seeing you get along so well with the other sides." His voice seemed calm enough at the surface, but Virgil recognized the anger and sarcasm laced underneath.

 

Virgil glared at Deceit, standing up straighter and clenching his hands into fists to try and appear more brave than he felt. "Don't call me that. And get out of my room. You're not welcome here." 

 

Deceit didn't waver. Instead he just grinned and placed a gloved hand on his hip, an eyebrow raised. "Oh really? Because I seem to recall a time that I was always welcome in your room. You're certainly always welcome in mine." He winked at the anxious side.

 

Virgil's face heated and for a second all he could think of was how things were Before. _"No. He's just trying to get to me, I can't let him get to me."_ He took a deep breath and spoke again, his voice surprisingly strong despite the fear and panic bubbling inside him.

 

"Look. I've made it pretty clear that you and I are not friends anymore. I'm not like you anymore. So back the fuck off and leave. Now." 

 

Deceit just let out a soft chuckle, low and menacing. He took slow, deliberate steps toward Virgil, who immediately backed up. Any act of bravery quickly dissipated, terror causing him to freeze as his back met the wall.

 

"Now, now, V... shame on you. Is that any way to talk to your old friend? After all, I'm the only one who truly loves you. Or have you forgotten that?" The sharp undertone of anger that had edged his voice grew more prominent.

 

Virgil's breathing grew shallow, panic overriding his fight or flight reflexes and making him freeze instead. _"Come on. You can do this, say something."_ The anxious side plucked up what remaining courage he had and growled, low and dark. The light in his room dimmed as he put everything he had into his words. "No. You don't love me. You lie. So I won't say this again: Get out of my fucking room, and stay away from Pa-" he stopped himself and shook his head. "Stay away from us."

 

Deceit chuckled again, his yellow eye flashing maliciously. "Ooh, I struck a nerve with that little performance, didn't I? I knew masquerading as your precious Patton would hurt you most. Oh, V. I _definitely_ don't love pushing all your buttons. You _don't_ make it easy to do at all." Virgil wanted to run away or throw a punch, something, anything, but Deceit was close enough to touch him and he couldn't move, he was trapped, this was too much like Before-

 

Deceit yanked Virgil's hood off and pinned him against the wall, gloved fingers gripping hard into his shoulders. Virgil exhaled sharply, breath snatched out of his lungs. The light in his room flickered and went out completely. Deceit leaned over and placed his lips on Virgil's ear. 

 

"My dear, sweet thing. You belong with us. With me. Not them. You think they really care about you? You think they love you?" His voice was little more than a whisper, and Virgil shivered from the cold seeping into his bones. 

 

"You're a Dark Side, V. You always will be. They will reject you, like they always did before. Roman hates that you hinder his creativity. Logan finds your behavior annoying. And Patton?" Deceit spit the name from his mouth as if it were poison. "That pathetic idiot just doesn't know any better. He's only nice to you because that's his nature. In reality, you scare him. He can't stand being around you. You'll soon realize that I'm right, V. And when you do, you'll come crawling back to me, begging to be by my side again. That's a promise." 

 

Virgil whimpered, tears threatening to spill. Deceit grabbed Virgil's face roughly, forcing him to look into his eyes. His venomous words cut into Virgil like a knife. "You're still mine, V. You're mine." He kissed Virgil roughly, possessive and angry. Virgil was too shocked to do anything but stand there, tears streaming down his face. It seemed like an eternity before Deceit pulled away. With a cold laugh,  he snapped his fingers and disappeared from the room. Virgil fell to his knees, sobs racking his body. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried, not even caring when the dark thoughts circled around him.

 

_"You're so pathetic."_

 

_"You're worthless and stupid, no wonder they don't want to be around you."_

 

_"You're weak."_

 

_"You're broken."_

 

_"Useless."_

 

_"Waste of space."_

 

_"How are you supposed to protect Thomas and the others from that snake when you can't even protect yourself?"_

 

Instead of shoving the ugly thoughts away like he usually did, Virgil embraced them, believing every word. He lay there on the cold floor, choking out brokenhearted sobs. He was so lost in his negative thoughts that he didn't hear Deceit's menacing laugh come from just outside the door.


	2. The Bad Times Keep On Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is a jerk and Virgil figures out an interesting way to get himself out of trouble.

Virgil woke up the next morning on the floor, head pounding and muscles stiff. He sat up gingerly, groaning when his bones popped in protest. His hand went up to his lips. If he thought about it for too long, he could still feel Deceit’s cold lips on his. Virgil shuddered and stood up. His phone chimed from its place on his bedside table. He reached out to check it when a gloved hand grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Good morning, V. Did you sleep well?” Deceit pulled Virgil into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest.

 

“What the- get away from me!” Virgil struggled to get out of the snake’s grip but to no avail. “Let go of me, you fucking disgusting piece of-” Deceit shoved Virgil onto the ground, cutting his insult off. Virgil groaned as he slammed onto the floor. Panic filled Virgil’s chest. He opened his mouth to try and call for help but he couldn’t get the words out. He looked up at the deceptive side, who was laughing softly. 

 

“What’s wrong, V? Aren’t you going to call your new friends for help? Don’t worry. It wouldn’t matter if you could, anyway. What makes you think they’d actually care?” Deceit stepped towards Virgil. The anxious side scrambled backwards, desperate to get away. But all he was doing was backing himself into a corner.

 

Virgil whimpered as dark thoughts swirled around him. Panic and fear wracked through his body and he wrapped his arms around himself. Deceit grinned and took slow, deliberate steps towards the anxious side. “Aw, poor, pitiful V. Are those nasty thoughts getting to you? Let me see if I can help.” Virgil tried again to call out for help but the words caught in his throat. Deceit waved his hand and the room grew dark, all but obscuring Virgil’s vision. All he could see were Deceit’s mismatched eyes sparkling venemously, the intrusive thoughts being voiced aloud by the snake’s cold, harsh voice.

 

_“You don’t belong with them.”_

 

_“They’re only pretending to like you.”_

 

_“You’re broken and worthless without me.”_

 

_“You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.”_

 

It was more than Virgil could take. His only exit was blocked by Deceit, and he knew he wasn’t in any condition to try and fight. There was only one option left. He took as deep a breath as he could manage and screamed.

 

***

 

“Ugh, I’m starving! Can’t we just start without him, padre?” Roman whined, tapping his fork against the empty plate in front of him. Breakfast had been done cooking nearly ten minutes ago, but Patton refused to serve anything yet. 

 

“Now, kiddo, you know the rules. We have to-”

 

“-eat together as a family, I know,” Roman grumbled, crossing his arms and pouting. “Logan, aren’t you hungry?”

 

The logical side glanced up from his crossword puzzle. “Yes, I am. However, rules are rules. Besides, it would be rude to start without Virgil.” Logan finished his coffee and went to go get himself another cup. Patton checked his phone and frowned. “Well, Virge hasn’t answered my text yet. I guess I’ll go upstairs and see what could be keeping-” 

 

Just then, a scream rang out. Distorted though it was, there was no mistaking: the voice was Virgil’s. _**“NO! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, YOU’RE LYING! DAD, PLEASE HELP ME!"**_

 

The coffee cup fell from Logan’s hand and shattered as it hit the tile, bits of ceramic scattering at his feet. Roman gasped, hands flying to his mouth. Patton’s eyes widened in horror, shock freezing all three of them in place for a moment. Patton reacted first, parental instincts surging him into action. He tore out of the kitchen, Roman and Logan following close behind. Patton nearly tripped in his haste and Roman dashed past him, sword drawn. As they ran down the hallway towards Virgil’s room, they could hear whimpering and a cold laugh.

 

Roman shoved the door open and stormed in, Patton and Logan flanking him. Virgil was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth. Deceit looming over him. "Get _away_ from him!” Logan cried, moving towards the snake and grabbing his wrist, pulling him away from Virgil.

 

Deceit’s face twisted in anger as he yanked his wrist away from Logan’s grip. “Why don’t you mind your own business?” he snarled, pulling his hand back as if to hit the logical side. Roman rushed forward and pointed his sword at Deceit, stopping him in his tracks.

 

“Don’t even think about it, creep. What did you do to Virgil?” Deceit looked down at the sword then back up at each of them. Logan, hands curled into fists at his sides. Patton, who had gone to Virgil’s side immediately. Virgil was trembling in Patton’s arms, tears streaming down his face. And Roman, glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

 

Deceit smirked. “I only gave him what he deserves. I’m surprised you even came to check on him. He’s always been the unwanted one.” 

 

Roman opened his mouth, but Logan spoke up before the creative side could say anything. “Of course we did. Virgil is our best friend and we care about him. We love him. The only one who’s unwanted is you. Get lost, Deceit. And leave our Virgil alone. I don’t know what lies you’ve been telling him, but we won’t let him believe them. We aren’t going to let you hurt him anymore. So leave. Now.” Logan was shaking, anger coursing through his veins.

 

Deceit laughed. “You’re all pathetic if you think you scare me. Virgil will come back to me. Just wait. You’ll see.” With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. Roman sheathed his sword and Logan unclenched his fists, trying to calm down. Patton held Virgil closer and looked at the other two sides. 

 

“Lo… Roman… we need to get Virge out of here. Roman, can you carry him?” Patton said, his voice shaky.

 

Virgil opened his eyes and shook his head. “Pat, no, I’m fine, I can- hey!” Roman scooped him up and held the anxious side close. 

 

“I’ve got you, Virgil. Let us help, okay? We’re going to go downstairs now.” Virgil whimpered softly, the occasional tear still falling. They all made their way to the living room and Roman gently set Virgil down on the couch. They all say around him, Patton to his left, Roman to his right, and Logan, kneeling right in front of him. Virgil sighed and put his head in his hands.

 

“Guys.. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, I should’ve tried to fight back. Deceit’s right, I am pathetic,” Virgil mumbled. A warm hand grabbed his and squeezed. It was Patton.

 

“No, kiddo. Deceit lies. He’s a liar, you can’t believe him. You’re not pathetic. It’s okay to ask for help.” 

 

Roman grabbed Virgil’s other hand. “We’re all just glad you’re safe.”

 

Logan took a deep breath and spoke. “Virgil… What did he do to you? Are… you hurt?” Logan’s voice wavered slightly. Virgil bit at his lower lip. 

 

“I’m not hurt. It wasn’t that bad, what he did… it could have been a lot worse.” Virgil sighed, blinking away fresh tears as he explained what had happened. They all listened in horrified silence. Once Virgil was done, he looked at all of them one by one. Patton was crying, Roman looked worried and Logan… Logan looked pissed. Virgil shrunk in on himself and looked down. 

 

“I’m sorry… I’ll just go back to my room…” he mumbled. But Patton stopped him and pulled Virgil into an embrace before he could get up. Roman joined in on the hug, and surprisingly, so did Logan. Virgil smiled softly, embracing their warmth. Once they let go, he asked, “Logan… did you… mean what you said back there? About you all… loving me?” Virgil blushed slightly. The others’ reassurance was immediate.

 

Logan started. “Of course I did. I don’t lie, unlike some people.” 

 

“I love you so much, kiddo. We all love you!” Patton rubbed Virgil’s back.

 

“You’re an emo nightmare, but you’re our emo nightmare. We wouldn’t be the same without you. We’ll always have your back.” Roman smiled and ruffled Virgil’s hair.

 

Virgil smiled and closed his eyes, soaking in the truth of their words. It was such a relief after what he’d endured. A loud growl broke the silence. Roman chuckled and looked down at his stomach. “My bad! That was me. We haven’t eat breakfast yet, after all!” 

 

The anxious side frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “Oh yeah… I ruined your breakfast. I’m sorry about-” Logan took Virgil’s face in his hands and looked straight into Virgil’s eyes, effectively silencing him. “Virgil. you have nothing to apologize for. Patton, Roman, if you would get breakfast ready please. I would like a moment alone with Virgil.”

 

Patton gave Logan a confused look, but nodded. “Sure thing, Lo. Come on, Roman, let’s get you some food!” Patton declared, dragging the prince to the kitchen. Once he was sure they were out of earshot, Logan took both of Virgil’s hands in his.

 

“Logan… what… are you doing?” Virgil asked. “Are you mad at me?” Worry laced Virgil’s voice.

 

“No, I’m not mad at you. I just want to tell you something.” Logan’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, and when Virgil looked into Logan’s eyes he was surprised to see a glint of determination. 

 

“Lo… what is it? What’s wrong?”

 

“Virgil… I truly meant what I said upstairs. That we love you. That… I love you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me. I shouldn’t have let you lock yourself away in your room like that. I should have checked on you.” Virgil’s heart beat faster. Was Logan really saying what he thought he was saying? 

 

“Logan… please don’t feel bad, I’m alright. I promise I’m okay. You were really brave back there. You protected me. You all did. And I…” Virgil took a deep breath before speaking again. “Logan, I love you too.”

 

The logical side’s eyes widened, and smiled. He held Virgil close, hugging him tightly. “Virgil… will you be my boyfriend?” Logan whispered. 

 

“Yeah I will,” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan. Oh. Oh. This… was wonderful. It was warm and safe and caring. Virgil breathed in Logan’s scent, like coffee and ink and paper. He wanted to stay like this forever, but knew they needed to eat soon. 

 

Virgil pulled away and smiled shyly. “Um… we should probably get in there before Roman and Pat wonder what’s taking so long.”

 

Logan smiled and stood, holding his hand out. “Yes, you’re right. We can discuss this more after breakfast?”

 

Logan looked so hopeful and happy. Virgil blushed and stood as well, taking Logan’s hand in his. “Yeah, Lo. We can.”

 

As Virgil followed Logan into the kitchen, he knew he would cherish this relationship as much as he could. Finally, he would get to know what real love felt like. Deceit wasn’t going to stop bringing trouble, but Virgil knew he wouldn’t have to handle it alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story: This was only going to have 2 chapters but my friend @thecrimsoncodex on Tumblr requested a third chapter; an 'epilogue' if you will.


	3. Keeping Trouble At Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is the Boyfriend of the Year

"You two are so adorable!!!" Patton proclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. Virgil rolled his eyes but gave Patton a small smile. "Pat, you've been saying that every day for the past two weeks." The moral side and anxious side were alone in the kitchen. Roman had gone to bed early, claiming he needed his beauty sleep. Logan had headed up to his room shortly after dinner to read a book he'd started that day.

 

"I know, kiddo. But I just can't help it; I'm so happy for the two of you! Ooh, have you guys _kissed_ yet!?"

 

The smile on Virgil's face faded. "No... not yet. I asked Logan if we could take things slow. I... I don't want to say or do the wrong thing and mess this up. What if he leaves? I know we've only officially been together for two weeks, but I love him, Pat. I don't want to lose him..." Virgil's voice trembled. He bit his lower lip and worried the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

Patton moved closer to him and rubbed his back reassuringly. "Hey, I'm pretty sure you're not going to mess anything up. Have you talked to Logan about how you're feeling?"

 

Virgil shook his head. "I probably need to... but, big shocker, I'm anxious about it. I don't want to ruin this... this wonderful thing we have going on. Pat, he... he's so gentle and sweet." Virgil blushed and ran a hand through his purple hair. 

 

Patton hugged him. "You can do it, kiddo. I bee-leaf in you!" Virgil laughed a little and took deep breaths to calm himself. "Thanks, dad. I should probably head upstairs to talk to him. Might as well get it over with." The moral side wished him good luck and Virgil made his way up to Logan's room. 

 

Over the course of the two weeks of their relationship, they'd fallen into an easy rhythm. They'd spend almost all day together, and at night they'd sleep alone in their respective bedrooms. As much as he wanted to be able to cuddle with Logan all night and wake up next to him, he wasn't sure he could handle it. Last time he shared a bed with someone, it had been Deceit. That was never fun. Deceit would be cold and cruel, always taking and never giving. Logically (ha, _logically_ ) Virgil knew Logan would never use him like that, but it didn't make the fear go away.

 

Though, surprisingly, ever since he'd been rescued by his family and Logan and him had started going out, he'd had a lot less nightmares. When he _did_ have nightmares, they weren't about Deceit. Virgil sighed as he reached Logan's door. _"Come on, just go in."_  

 

Virgil opened the door and saw Logan lying in bed, already in his pajamas and reading a book. Logan looked up and smiled warmly, setting his book down and sitting up. "Virgil." Gods, he loved the way Logan said his name. Like it was the most precious thing to have ever been said. Virgil always smiled when Logan said his name so tenderly. "I'm so glad you're here; I wanted to ask you something."

 

Virgil nodded, worrying his hoodie sleeve again. "Oh, um, yeah, Lo. What's up?" 

 

Logan patted the space in front of him. Virgil walked over and sat down on the bed. The logical side held out his hand and smiled when Virgil took it. "I was hoping... could we sleep together tonight?" Virgil tensed, his eyes widening as his brain automatically went for the most inappropriate interpretation. Logan gave Virgil a confused look, then realized the implications of what he'd said. "Oh. No, Virgil, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, could you sleep in here with me tonight instead of in your room by yourself?"

 

"Oh. Um, I mean... yeah, I want to. But can I ask you something first?"

 

"Of course, Virgil. You can ask me anything." Logan stroked his thumb over Virgil's hand. 

 

Virgil calmed down, focusing on his boyfriend's touch. "Are... you mad because I wanted to take things slowly? I'm just so scared of doing the wrong thing." He looked down at their hands. Logan tilted Virgil's chin up to look at him.

 

"Virgil. I'm not upset at you at all. You explained why you wanted to take things slowly, and I understood. I _do_ understand. I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you're worried about. I promise." Logan gave Virgil a warm smile and hugged him. Virgil felt himself relax completely and hugged back, breathing in his scent. 

 

"I love you, Logan," Virgil whispered. 

 

"I love you too," replied Logan. He let go and gently pulled back to look at his boyfriend. "So, I guess you'll want to stop by your room and get changed into your pajamas?" Virgil nodded and stood to leave. "Yeah, I'll be back in a few, okay?"

 

"Okay. I'll be here."

 

Virgil left and walked down the hall towards his room. He frowned when he saw his door cracked open. _"I could've sworn I'd closed this all the way..."_ he thought to himself as he pushed the door open. He took a few steps into his room when something hard connected with his head. He fell to the ground and everything went dark.

 

***

 

Logan waited. And waited, and waited. Five minutes turned into ten turned into twenty and Virgil still hadn't come back. Logan couldn't bear to wait any longer. He headed to Virgil's room to check on him. He knew what had happened last time no one bothered to check on Virgil. Logan shook his head as if to clear the memory from his head. He knocked on Virgil's door. No answer. "Virgil? Are you alright?" Still nothing. "I'm coming in, okay?" Logan opened the door. The room was empty. Nothing looked out of place. Logan frowned, worry etching his features. No. He couldn't panic. He had to stay calm. "Perhaps Virgil went to speak to one of the others." The logical thought calmed him as he left Virgil's room and went to Roman's door. 

 

"Roman. May I come in?" Logan heard an irritated sigh, then the door opened. Roman's hair was disheveled and he looked as irritated as he'd sounded. "I was sleeping, pocket protector. What do you- "

 

"Is Virgil here?" Logan snapped, cutting off Roman's question. The creative side raised an eyebrow. "No, why would he be here? What's- hey, come back!" Logan had dashed off the moment Roman had said no. 

 

Logan's normally rational thoughts were scattered, worry making his stomach twist itself in knots. He nearly tripped going down the stairs. "Fuck!" he cried out as he barely managed to catch himself.

 

"Logan Sanders! Language!" Patton scolded. "Logan looked up to see Patton sitting on the couch, shaking a finger at him.

 

"Never mind that, Patton. Have you seen Virgil?" Logan tapped his foot, arms crossed as he waited for an answer.

 

"No, the last I saw he had gone upstairs to go talk to you. He hasn't come back downstairs since then; is everything okay?" 

 

"Shit! No, everything is not okay. I can't find Virgil. He's not in his room, or with Roman, and if he's not downstairs with you..." Logan pulled at his hair as breathing became more difficult. He felt a hand on his back. Patton had came over to him. "Hey, just breathe, okay?" Logan shrugged Patton off and clenched his fists. If Virgil wasn't here, it only left one other option. "Deceit. He took Virgil. I have to go. Patton, stay here. I'll be back." Logan's voice was strained.

 

He heard footsteps come from behind him. A voice spoke. "Let me come with you. I have my sword; I can protect you." Roman was dressed in his Prince outfit, sword hanging from the sheath at his side. Logan shook his head. "No. I'll do this on my own. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to get him back. Besides-" Logan took a deep breath and smirked, determination glinting in his eyes. "I have a score to settle." With that, he sunk down to the Dark side's part of the mindscape.

 

Logan rose up in the hallway. It was a mirrored version of their side, but this felt... wrong. He didn't know which room would be Deceit's. He had to choose the right door on the first try, or else face unknown consequences he didn't want to think about. He walked down the hallway until he reached the last door. There was only silence, and then- 

 

"Get off of me! No!" It was Virgil, and he sounded more panicked than he'd had last time. Logan's vision flashed red and he shoved the door open. It hurt his shoulder but he barely noticed. Virgil was on the bed and Deceit was on top of him, hands reaching to wrap around Virgil's throat. Logan ran forward and pulled Deceit off of him, throwing him to the ground. Deceit scrambled to stand, glaring at the logical side. Virgil sat up, tears streaming down his face. He looked so scared but also relieved that Logan was there.

 

"You. Get out of my-" Deceit was cut off by Logan's fist connecting with his face. The snake stumbled and fell, clutching his nose to try and stop the blood. "How dare you!"

 

Logan towered over him, rage pulsing through his body. His voice was low and cold. Virgil's eyes widened in shock. He'd never seen Logan act this way. "You better leave my boyfriend alone. You're not to come near him ever again. If you so much as look in his general direction, I'll give you much worse than a bloody nose." Logan walks over to the bed and picks Virgil up in his arms. Just as he reaches the door, Logan turns his head to look back at the deceptive side. "Don't even think about stopping us from leaving."

 

Logan sunk down and rose back up in the commons. Patton jumped up from his seat to make room for Logan, who sat down, still holding Virgil in his lap.

 

"Logan! Virgil! Are you guys okay?" Patton asks. "Roman went back upstairs, he was exhausted, but he told me to let him know when you got back. I'll... leave you two alone, okay? As long as you're both alright?" Patton said as he stood to go upstairs.

 

Logan nodded, almost imperceptibly so. "Yes, Patton. We're fine. You should go tell Roman that everything's okay so he won't worry unnecessarily." The cold anger in his voice had all but faded. Now he just sounded tired. Virgil whimpered softly and buried his face in Logan's chest. Logan pulled Virgil closer to him. Patton hesitated only for a moment before he headed upstairs.

 

Logan and Virgil were both silent for a few long moments. Logan focused on steadying his breathing so Virgil could do the same. Virgil finally looked up at his boyfriend, shock and worry on his face. "Logan... what was that? I mean... Why... I've never seen you so angry."

 

Logan took a moment before answering. "Of course I was angry. He took you. He could have hurt you. Did he hurt you, Virgil? If he did, I swear-"

 

Virgil reached up and gently pressed his lips against Logan's cheek. The logical side fell silent, a blush spreading across his face. He met Virgil's gaze.

 

"Logan... I'm okay. I promise, I'm fine. He just... kissed me again, and it was disgusting but I fought back this time. That made him angry so he got on top of me and he was... He was going to choke me like he used to until you showed up and saved me." Logan shudders at the words 'used to' and ran his hand through Virgil's hair.

 

"I'm so glad I got there on time. I'm so glad you're safe. I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there sooner..."

 

Virgil blushed too and carefully extracted himself from Logan's lap. "Hey, let's not think about that? I'm alright. You saved me. Let's just go to bed, okay?" Logan nodded in agreement and followed Virgil upstairs. 

 

***

 

Virgil curled up against Logan's chest. He never knew laying in bed with someone could feel so relaxing. Logan's hand was stroking his back under his shirt, fingers tracing patterns against his skin. Since Logan had (quite understandably) not wanted Virgil out of his sight, Virgil had just borrowed a pair of Logan's pajamas. They were a bit too big but they were so comfy and warm, Virgil wasn't complaining. He was almost asleep when Logan spoke.

 

"Virgil?" The anxious side looked up to see Logan looking down at him tenderly. "Yeah, Lo?" Virgil whispered, his voice scratchy. Logan blushed and cleared his throat. 

 

"Could I... I mean, could we... Could I kiss you?" Virgil smiled and leaned up just as Logan leaned down. "His lips are so soft," Virgil thought before he lost himself in the kiss. Several minutes passed before they finally pulled apart. Logan's cheeks were still red. Virgil snickered softly at the sight. Logan looked so cute when he blushed. "You okay, Logan?" 

 

"Yes. Was that... satisfactory?" Logan seemed nervous. Virgil smiled, eyes sparkling. "I loved it. I love you, Lo." Logan pulled Virgil closer so they could kiss again. Virgil happily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently when someone tells me "Hey, you should write an epilogue!" my brain goes "Oh, you mean more hurt/comfort? Okay!"  
> I hope y'all enjoy this last chapter/epilogue/whatever this is!


End file.
